A Question That Needs Not Answering
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (WARNING! MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS INSIDE!) On the battlefield, Natasha knew she couldn't just stand around and watch her friends get beaten down. She knew she had to do something about it... but there was only one weapon of choice left on the battlefield. The question is: is she worthy? Let's find out... (my idea of a badass scene that Natasha deserved to have in Endgame)


**I don't care how good Endgame was (it was very good) - there are three lingering problems that I had with it.**

**1\. NO ON-SCREEN EMOTIONAL ROCKET/GROOT REUNION 2. Not enough Ronin.**

**And... 3. Natasha wasn't at the final battle. This is the biggest one for me, because it pains my soul (wow, I hurt myself even more just then with that unintentional pun XD) that she couldn't be there. So therefore... I think she deserves a badass scene in the battle. **

**So yes, we COMPLETELY IGNORE THE SOUL STONE SACRIFICE THEY YEETED RED SKULL OFF INSTEAD AND IT WORKED OKAY :) :) :)**

**Hopefully I can deliver that here. :) (hint: In Age of Ultron, she was right... its a question that needs not answering... ;) )**

* * *

Steve, Tony, and Thor were currently locked in combat with the mad titan, Thanos - it was a safe assumption to say that this was quite possibly the confrontation that their lives had built up two. The three Avengers who had managed to escape the destroyed compound's hold were giving it all they had...

And yet, somehow, he was withstanding all of it.

Natasha had finally managed to climb out of the rubble she had been trapped underneath; it was one hell of a job to do, but she did it. She had been separated from Clint, who was currently in possession of the Iron Gauntlet, but she was confident that they would find their way back to each other.

They always seemed to, anyway...

She then focused her attention on the sight about one hundred meters away from where she currently stood. The smaller scale battle for the earth... she had no doubt in her mind that reinforcements on Thanos' side were on their way. That ship still stood there for a reason.

"Clint," she said to the wind, taking the ties out of her braid so her hair could flow freely, "I know you can't hear me... but... I'm glad you and I are here. I hope you know that I... I love you."

She recited those last three words in her head over and over again in her head...

And then, she refocused her attention on the battle with the mad titan; Tony had just been smacked to the ground, and didn't appear to be conscious right now. She just saw Steve get pummeled, losing part of his shield in the process, thanks to Thanos' sword.

Now, Thanos was wielding Stormbreaker, and was about to plunge it into Thor's heart if he got any further...

But Mjolnir lay to the side, untouched.

Natasha took a deep breath.

And then - she broke out into a sprint for the hammer.

She had originally thought that her lifting the hammer was a question that needed not answering.

Well, it wasn't.

It was time now, however, to find out which way she had meant that.

* * *

"You should know, 'god'," Thanos said mockingly as he pressed the axe downward, "I... am... inevitable..."

"So you say!" Thor growled, pushing back.

Suddenly, however, the axe began to poke through the armor... and Thor was losing stamina. He was growing tired, and running out of strength...

And then.

_WHAM!_

Mjolnir suddenly struck Thanos in the shoulder, flying past him at humanly-unreachable speeds. He looked up in shock, and so did Thor, equally as surprised.

But Thor's shock turned into joy when Mjolnir reached its wielder...

Natasha.

She jolted back as her left hand retrieved the hammer, but she couldn't help but send a cocky smirk Thanos' way as she grabbed it, the blood and ash on her face from her previous scenario no longer affecting her.

"I KNEW IT!" Thor said triumphantly. "GO, LADY NATASHA!"

Natasha then stormed forward, her hair flying backward as she spun Mjolnir in her left hand, screaming as she rushed the mad titan.

Thanos approached her too, charging with Stormbreaker being exchanged for his double-bladed sword.

When they reached, Natasha jumped to Thanos' height, hurling Mjolnir to the sky to meet the purple titan's chin, uppercutting him and sending him flying backwards in pain. The sword was dropped from his hand, and his head hit a pile of rubble as he fell to the ground.

Natasha then yelled aloud as she held Mjolnir in the sky, channeling the power of lightning through her body, and then launched it at Thanos - shocking him near to death. It was one of his closest calls ever. Yet, he got back up.

"COME ON!" Thanos growled loudly, rushing Natasha once more.

"You just made a big mistake," Natasha said lowly.

When Thanos and Natasha met again, she was swinging Mjolnir like crazy - and hurting Thanos badly. Some pieces of his armor were at least getting scratched.

"DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! THEM! AGAIN!" Natasha yelled in between hits. At this point, Thanos was in more pain than he had ever known before - no warrior had withstood and damaged him like the Black Widow (so far).

Natasha then jumped up into the sky, and punched him right in the jaw with Mjolnir.

He fell to the ground, and spit out some red substance... he chuckled.

"All that for a drop of blood?" he taunted her.

"Get. Back. Up." Natasha demanded, getting ready to charge Mjolnir up with lightning.

And Thanos did get back up.

However... he wasn't the only one.

Steve got back up too, and stood proudly next to his friend, who he gave a nod of pride to. Natasha sent him a warm smile to show her gratitude. Thor, still laughing in pride, rejoined his teammates, and stood next to them with Stormbreaker in hand.

Tony also had regained consciousness, and while the shock of Natasha wielding Mjolnir was enormous at first, he couldn't help but remember he had suspected she could've done it all along, and gave her an unseen smile from behind the Iron Man helmet.

And with that, the four Avengers charged at Thanos once more, ready to finish this once and for all.

* * *

It hadn't worked.

They had all been knocked down on the ground again. Every single one of them. Steve had been the only one even able to stand after the beating Thanos had given them. Natasha slowly got up to her knees, the powers of Mjolnir being the only reason she wasn't dead. And as if that wasn't enough to destroy all of their hope, Thanos' ENTIRE army had been summoned in, and were now making their way towards the Avengers.

"Steve..." she panted, still holding onto the hammer, "what... what do we... do?"

The one hundred year old captain stood valiantly... they were ready for him to drop dead at any moment, but he wouldn't give up.

He tightened the strap around his shield, and gritted his teeth.

Natasha, painfully slowly but surely, got back to her feet, and stood next to him. Mjolnir was now her weapon of choice (obviously), and she didn't intend of changing that any time soon.

"We. Fight." Steve seethed tiredly.

But she could tell his energy was dwindling - if he didn't get something, there was a chance that this battle would be the captain's last.

And then...

_"Steve... come in, Steve! Its Sam... On your left."_

Steve looked to his left, and Natasha joined him...

The king of Wakanda, his sister, and his bodyguard had just stepped through an orange vortex.

And then, more and more vortexes came into view - with more and more heroes stepping out. Tony and Thor suddenly found they had a second wind of strength, and got back up to stand next to Steve and Natasha.

Suddenly, the remaining portion of the Avengers compound crumbled as Scott grew to a staggering height, letting out Hulk, Rocket, Rhodey... and Clint. He still had the Iron Gauntlet too.

"Oh, oh God, Clint," Natasha said, nearly dropping Mjolnir as she ran over to just go _hug him. _She had missed her boy.

Clint hugged back, so tired he could barely speak. But when he saw Natasha's weapon, he let out a laugh of pride. "I always knew you could do it, Nat... you are more worthy than most of us."

Natasha gave him a smile, one that had been happier than any other smile she had given within that hour.

"AVENGERS!" Steve suddenly shouted.

Natasha and Clint turned around, reluctantly letting their moment go, but they still stood fast with each other. Natasha spun Mjolnir back into an upright position, and Clint secured the Iron Gauntlet even tighter underneath his arm.

"..._Assemble._"

Thor's voice rang out in a mighty roar, and the charge began. The original six Avengers, as poetic as this may sound, were leading the charge to the final battle. Steve was running ahead of everyone else as the official war captain, but Natasha wasn't too far behind, with Clint and Thor running about at an equal pace. Tony was flying (that show-off; we love that show-off though), and Hulk was running a little bit behind Steve.

And Natasha couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she wielded her brand new hammer and charged into battle for one more time...

She could _definitely _get used to this weapon.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! WHO ELSE LOVES NATASHA AND JUST WISHES SHE COULD'VE BEEN HAPPY?! **

**Please review if ye enjoyed! I love hearing what you guys think! :D Thank you so much for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
